Dead Space 3
''Dead Space 3'' is an action-thriller third-person shooter video game set in the Dead Space universe and sequel to Dead Space 2. It is currently in development by Visceral Games and will be published by Electronic Arts on February 5, 2013 in the United States and February 8, 2013 in Europe[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2012-08-14-dead-space-3-release-date-confirmed '''Release Date Announced]. Plot Setting Dead Space 3 takes place after the events of Dead Space 2 and is set primarily on the cold, snowy Tau Volantis, with a significant portion focused over the planet's atmosphere. The game continues Isaac's struggle to end the Necromorph infestation. Plot summary Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford are on the run from EarthGov while the two look for ways to eventually end the Necromorph infestation around the universe. The two along with John Carver arrive near a planet known as Tau Volantis, which is the source of Necromorphs and the Markers. Nearly 200 years ago a government base was located here, eradicated by a Necromorph infestation, and frozen over. The three hope to find answers here about Unitology. However, while attempting to arrive on the planet, the ship crashes and Isaac is separated from Ellie. Features Characters *'Isaac Clarke' *'Sergeant John Carver' *'Ellie Langford' *'Santos' http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/07/25/dead-space-3-is-very-dead-space#.UA__Gh8aDCA.tumblr *'Captain Robert Norton' Necromorphs *Unidentified Spider-like Necromorph *Feeders *The Nexus *Fodders *Stalkers [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab3efOVe3BI Dead Space 3: GamesCom Trailer 2012] *Dividers *Slashers *Lurkers *Leapers *Twitchers *Pukers *Guardians *Pods *The Swarm *Infector *Wasters Others *Unitology group **The Circle Suits *Advanced Suit *Snow Suit *EVA Suit (Extra-Vehicular Activity Suit) *Witness Suit Weapons *Evangelizer Weapon *Negotiator Weapon *Plasma Cutter Development Design Visceral Studios took a different approach in the development of Dead Space 3. Rather than the generic space/ship environment, the development team set the settings of the game on a harsh snowy environment. Like the previous two titles, Dead Space 3 utilises a heavily-modified Godfather engine (now known as Visceral Tech engine).[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKVzNPWppyI Youtube: E3 2012 - Dead Space 3 Gameplay Demo] at 5:12 The game would be the first title in the series to utilize graphical enhancements such as anti-aliasing and bokeh depth of field.Interview with Dead Space 3 executive producer, Steve Papoutsis, at E3 2012 Gameplay The campaign can be played in two modes; single-player or cooperative (of which is only available as an online mode). Single-player mode follows the traditional gameplay experience where the player would take control of Isaac Clarke. Referred "Drop In-Drop Out Online Co-Op", the cooperative mode on the other hand allows two players to play in the campaign at the same time; the first player would take control of Isaac Clarke whereas the second player would take control of John Carver. Playing cooperatively will provide further details about the game's plot as well as enhancing the overall gameplay experience. The controls in Dead Space 3 has been further redefined from the previous title; in addition to the smooth player movement, players are also able to duck and perform rolls. In addition to these changes, the game features humans as gameplay antagonists on par with Necromorphs. Trivia * This is the first Dead Space game that is primarily set on a planet. * The music played in the official announcement trailer is called "Fishing Grounds", by the composer Paul D'Amour, also known as Feersum Ennjin. Gallery Cover art DS3-PC_cover.jpg|The PC cover DS3-PS3_cover.jpg|The PS3 cover DS3-XBOX_cover.jpg|The XBOX 360 cover Screenshots File:DS3 screenshot 01.jpg|Isaac wielding an improvised weapon File:DS3 screenshot 02.jpg|Isaac over Tau Volantis File:DS3 screenshot 03.jpg|Isaac, without his helmet, piloting the spacecraft before crash-landing on Tau Volantis File:DS3 screenshot 04.jpg|Isaac and John encounter The Swarm File:DS3 screenshot 05.jpg|Isaac engages a lone Slasher File:DS3 screenshot 06.jpg|Isaac in a firefight with Unitologist armed men. File:DS3 screenshot co-op.jpg|Isaac Clarke and John Carver in their suits. File:DS3 screenshot Feeder 04.jpg|A Feeder prepares to attack an unwary Isaac 672892_20120814_640screen005.jpg|The EVA (Extra Vehicular Activity Suit) during a zero G sequence DS3_4.jpg|Isaac Clarke aiming at a Leaper File:DS3_Horror_0.jpg File:DS3_HostileIndoor4.jpg File:DS3_Isaac.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_05.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_07.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_010.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_014.jpg File:DS3_Space3.jpg File:DS3_Space4.jpg File:DS3_Space6.jpg File:DS3_Thrilling.jpg File:MakeEveryShotCount.jpg File:ScavengeAndBuildYourArsenal.jpg File:TenseSituations.jpg File:UnlikelyAllies.jpg File:WatchYourBack.jpg File:UpCloseAndPersonal.jpg Concept art Concept-1.jpg Concept-2.jpg Concept-3.jpg Concept-4.jpg DS3 Campaign CMYK.jpg|zero g concept art|link=http://www.deadspace.com/media/all/images/zero-g-concept-art Miscellanea Marker Shroud 4 03.jpg|The Marker, of the Marker Shroud 4 site, exposed Marker Shroud 4 02.jpg|Another shot of the new Marker Dead Space 3 preorder.jpg|The Promotional Dead Space 3 Pre-order exclusives Videos Sources Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Dead Space 3